Stay
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: David and Marisol Bautista are separating after a couples therapist advises them too...Will their marriage be able to survive? Bautistaoc and a few others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marisol's 5'9" 125lb frame stood by the window in her bedroom staring out at the overcast sky…It was supposed to rain…There had been a chill in the air all day. Only the tips of her fingers were sticking out of the sleeves of her sweater…the split turtleneck was warm against her neck.

She could hear her husband behind her packing his suit cases…They'd been married for 2 years…but for some reason their fighting as of late was getting worse and worse…They were both hoping the time apart would be good for them…She wasn't really sure this was what she wanted…He'd still be in town he was renting out a nice apartment…and was letting her stay in the house.

Dave Bautista's 6'6" 318lbs body moved gracefully across the hard wood floors of the bedroom. Packing the last of his shirts, pants, sock, underwear and his suits…He looked over and watched his wife stare out the window…She was wearing his favorite wine colored sweater, her ass looked cute in her jeans, and her unruly head of waist length chestnut spiral curls seemed to be behaving themselves today.

He could hear her soft breathing and remember the way their talk had gone the night before in bed. Through the two years they'd been married they'd never been apart. He'd met her 3 weeks of being hired into the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). Marisol was a script writer for Smackdown…After one chance encounter he was completely smitten with her…Her beauty and grace, just basically everything. He loved her more then life itself. On a chance Job proposition, they were both moved to Raw.

They began to date heavily for 3 weeks, before actually getting married the 4th. Needless to say everyone wasn't as shocked as the newlyweds figured they would be…Everyone knew by the way they were together they were destined to be with each other for the rest of their lives. After two years of traveling together on the road, it seemed as if their world was crashing down around them…What to do…What to do…

Now here he stood packing his suitcases because they'd decided some time apart would do them some good. He wasn't sure this was what he really wanted…Yes he'd still be in town…but he hated the thought of going to bed alone without her in his arms…it literally broke his heart. And he knew it broke hers too.

Dave walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her as she leaned back into his embrace and she said, "Tell me were doing the right thing?" Dave's deep voice cracked a little as he swallowed hard, this was his chance, he could tell her he didn't want to go… "Were doing the right thing baby…No it's not going to be easy…but I think were going to get through this next few months and come back loving each other more then we did before…We need the break."

Dave served himself a mental smack in the head…He could've so easily told her he wasn't leaving…that walking out the door and leaving her behind wasn't the best thing for him…She was his support system…He was her protector…They really did belong together. Eventually both of them would see that…It wasn't as if they wouldn't see each other anymore either.

They both still worked on Raw…But they were living separate lives…She in their home…He in an apartment made for one…While they were on the road…She'd be in a hotel room on the 5th floor, he…a hotel room on the 3rd. They'd gone to a couples therapist and she'd suggested they separate themselves for a few months, then come back and see how much they missed each other and realize then…nothing is more important then what you have in your life and what's standing in front of you…Someone who loves you more then word's can say.

Dave nuzzled Marisol's neck and said, "I need to get going before it starts raining…I don't want to be caught with all my clothes in a soggy suitcase." Marisol relished the feeling of his arms and lips on her as she nodded and turned around in his arms and ran her fingers through his soft black hair…his dark chocolate eyes shined with love for her and only her and she knew that.

Dave could see the tears starting to well in her beautiful blue eyes, but knew if he didn't leave now, and he heard anything that sounded like crying from her, it would take an artillery tank to move his ass from that house. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and as he grabbed his bags said, "Don't forget I'm only a phone call away if you need anything…I'll see you Friday."

Marisol plastered a fake soft smile on her face and nodded and said, "Friday…right…" Dave said, "I love you." Marisol said, "I love you too." Dave didn't miss the crack in her voice or how fast she turned to face the window again, because she knew if she cried, he wouldn't dare leave her.

She heard him leave the big two story house and watched as he tossed 3 suitcases in the back of his Lincoln Navigator, he didn't look back…he knew she was watching and crying from the window…He had to be strong. He climbed inside and started off.

Marisol had one hand resting against the cold pane of glass, the other hand was across her mouth as rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks…she watched as he drove down the long driveway and turned towards town and he was gone.

She wanted nothing more then to beg him to stay…But deep in her heart she kept thinking…This is for the best…The best for whom? Not sure yet. It's just for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday actually came faster then Marisol wanted it too. Dave picked her up and took her to the Washington Dulles International airport in Washington DC…Considering that's where they were currently living.

Naturally, her husband had to show up in his traveling clothes which consisted of black workout pants, sneakers, and a black Batista 'Animal' t-shirt…which just happen to fit him like a second skin…truth be told, he looked as though he was sown into the damn shirt. Dave really couldn't have looked any hotter to her…Yea sharing a ride to the airport was a real genius move! Marisol was 3 seconds from going into heat when they finally arrived at the airport.

The Friday, Saturday and Sunday house shows were in Canada and then Raw was going to be in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

Once at the arena, Marisol was sitting in her office going over the storylines of the wrestlers and putting the finishing touches on all of them. A knock came on her door and she went ahead and said, "C'mon in." Marisol looked up and watched as Stephanie McMahon walked in and smiled at her. Marisol stood up and greeted the other young lady with a hug.

Steph said, "How you holding up Mari?" Marisol smiled weakly and said, "He's only been out of the house for 3 days…3 damn days and I'm already ready for him to move back in…I was so miserable on Tuesday…I cried all day…In bed, in the shower, trying to cook in the kitchen…shit even in the living room watching a movie…Nothing seemed to help. I finally gave up at 8 and went to bed."

Steph looked at her friend and fellow co-worker with sympathy…she was married to Dave's best friend Paul Levesque (Triple H)…she didn't know what she would do if they ever separated. Steph said, "So…Maybe you guys don't need the time apart…Maybe the therapist was wrong…I mean…Have you thought about it?" Marisol said, "Of course…I even told Dave to tell me we were doing the right thing…My insides were begging him to protest and say hell no were not doing the right thing…but he said it…and then he left."

Marisol had her head resting on Stephanie's shoulder and Steph had her head resting against Marisol's head. Steph said, "I wish I had some words of wisdom, but Paul and I haven't been married for even 2 years yet…I mean yea we fight…but Its just small stupid things…What were you and Dave fighting about…I mean it had to be big if you guys went to a couples therapist."

Marisol said, "Well…The first 8 months we were married, we were trying to get pregnant…And either from the stress of working and traveling…whatever, my body was totally rebelling against me getting pregnant…so we took a 2 month break and started again…nothing seemed to be helping, so we tried fertility drugs…We sunk about $25,000 into helping me get pregnant…but nothing was working. It just came down to me being depressed about not being able to get pregnant and Dave getting frustrated with my body…The last 2 months were fighting over stupid things…we weren't even fighting about what we really wanted to fight about."

Stephanie said, "Girl, don't rush it…When you're trying the hardest you're body will rebel just that much harder…you have to let it happen naturally…When you're body is ready to be pregnant it will let you get pregnant…but not until then…I think after you guys get this little separation between you finished, you should take a week off and I dunno fly to the freakin' Bahamas or something…Do something that requires little stress…and I promise you'll get pregnant."

Marisol said, "And you said you couldn't offer me any words of wisdom. Oh thank you Yoda." Stephanie laughed as Marisol bowed in front of her. Steph had a smirk on her face as she said, "Damn smart ass." Marisol laughed and said, "Now you sound like Dave."

Stephanie went ahead and left Marisol to her work as she was sitting behind her desk again…Naturally right in the corner of her desk was a picture of her and Dave staring back at her…She stared at it like it was going to get up and leave without her permission…God how she loved that man…Stephanie had been right…Nothing should ever be rushed.

Marisol had even gotten worried it was her own fault she couldn't get pregnant but after a few tests in the doctors office they'd confirmed she was definitely fertile and could carry babies, her body had the ability to get pregnant…but the doctor said with all the major traveling and stress of working for as large a company as she did stress would be a major factor into her not being able to get pregnant.

Marisol took one last look at the picture of her and her husband's smiling face and said, "I promise Dave…If it's the last damn thing I do…I'm gonna have a baby with you." She wiped the stray tears from her eyes as she continued her work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Here she was again sitting in her office a couple of weeks later…She was working on the script in front of her while watching the monitor. Her husband was in a rat race practically for the Heavy weight Championship. She was excited because the company was just getting ready to give him one of the hugest pushes of his career at WrestleMania 21. This was still 2 months away.

Marisol was broke free from her thoughts as her office door opened and closed and there stood her best friend Adyna. Who had been seeing a TNA (Total Non-Stop Action) Wrestler Lance Hoyt, but he had jumped from TNA to WWE and was signed immediately by Vince. Vince would've been mentally insane not to sign Lance immediately he was 290 lbs and 6'9". The man was a massive ball of muscles and strength. And was currently the Intercontinental Champion. He'd somehow gotten it from Dave's faction co-worker Randy Orton.

Marisol stood and greeted her best friend with a huge warming hug. Adyna said, "Okay…How goes it on the marriage front?" Marisol smiled weakly and Adyna said, "That terrible eh?" Marisol said, "Honestly…I don't think it could get any worse…Ya know?" Adyna said, "Of course it can…Every one can get hit by a bus tomorrow and die…but that's neither here nor there."

Adyna and Marisol sat on the couch in Marisol's office and Adyna put her arm around her best friend and said, "See…This is why I'm not getting married…Marriage is the Dr. Kevorkian of romance. Love is just lust in disguise, and lust fades, so you damn well better be with someone who can stand you."

Marisol laughed a little and said, "I know…I just feel like I'm never going to get over the hurt of watching him leave…There are some hurts that you never completely get over. And you think, I don't know, that time will diminish their presence and to a degree it does - but, it still hurts. Because hurt hurts. And I'm just tired of the hurt…I want my husband back."

Adyna said, "Once you establish anything truly intimate with another person even talking…it has to affect the person you're supposed to be the most intimate with. But that's Dave - that's who you fell in love with. Mari, you are at 80 who you are at 8. People don't change! You're always going to be the girl with the big open heart…and you're going to always love Dave…No matter how many personal problems you guys come across and how many times you fight or separate…at the end of every night until you're both at least a 100…you'll still love the big brute who stole your heart in 3 weeks…and he'll still love the tiny girl who he can't get enough of 24/7."

Marisol said, "Then why does it hurt so much…Why do I miss him so much…I've not slept in weeks…He's been gone for 2 months…This is the longest time I've ever gone without him in my life. And I don't want to go any longer. You know they are giving him a push for the title at WrestleMania in 2 months…Not even that…It's like 4 ½ weeks. I don't want to miss a second of his life when he wins that title…I want to be right there behind the curtain when he walks back."

Marisol rested her head on Adyna's shoulder and she kissed the top of Marisol's head and said, "I know sweetie…I know." A few minutes later, Adyna was pulled away by her very large boyfriend Lance…she was his personal assistant…and he was ready to get personal.

When the night was over Marisol was walking out to her car and saw Dave standing by the back door. Dave stopped and said, "Hi." Marisol smiled softly and said, "Hi yourself." Dave said, "I'm getting ready to go out with the guys…Sheldon's wedding is tomorrow and were doing the bachelor party thing tonight."

Marisol said, "Have fun…and be careful." Dave smiled softly at his wife and said, "Always…Ummm…I was going to ask if I could swing by the house on Wednesday or Thursday…if you didn't mind…I wanted to talk with you about something." Marisol said, "Sure…I should be home."

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "G'night." Marisol could feel the warmth of his lips on her cheek still and said, "Yea…Good night." She started to walk away when she said, "Dave." He turned back to her, "Hmm?" Marisol smiled and said, "You looked really good out there tonight. Giving Paul a run for his money is just what the company and script needed." She threw a wink at him and he watched as she turned and continued to her rental…

Marisol fell asleep with her husband on her mind…though she knew she'd only get 3 hours of sleep…it had been that way since Dave left…She honestly couldn't wait to be back in his arms. She loved him…and NOTHING was going to stop her from getting him back into her life.

Dave couldn't help but watch as she drove completely out of the parking lot. Paul saw him and nudged him with his elbow and said, "Are you guys doing okay?" Dave said, "Sure…Whatever okay means." Paul said, "Feel like talkin' big man?" Dave shook his head and said, "No…But I do feel like getting extremely drunk, passing out and sleeping for a few hundred hours. Wake up when all my problems are gone…and I have my wife back permanently."

Paul said, "Gotcha. Well…I can't get your wife back…But I can get you so drunk you pass out and sleep for a few hundred hours…I guarantee it." Paul patted Dave on the back as him and about 20 other guys loaded into 5 limos for an all night bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Paul and Dave were sitting at the bar as they could hear the other guys from the Bachelor party going crazy in the back room when the strippers came out.

Dave downed his 15th shot of Tequila and said, "You realize were both going to be sorry tomorrow."

Paul smirked as he downed his 15th shot of Vodka and said, "Of course…But I don't mind getting blasted with ya…We've been friends now for what 5 years…even before they gave us the Evolution story line…and now you're breakin' out and getting the belt…I have to tell you man…there is no one else I would trust with that belt…You'll honor it good."

Dave smiled lopsided and said, "Yea…Marisol was so proud and excited when she found out they were pushing me…I love how she supports me even if we aren't living in the same house…"

Paul said, "That's marriage big man…You support each other no matter what. Steph and I might fight…but at the end of the day she supports me for career decisions and I support her for company decisions. It's just the way it works."

Dave said, "I don't think I've ever drank this much in my life…I started out with 15 shots of Bacardi 151, then 15 shots of Jack Daniels, and I just finished the Tequila…Hurry which one should I do next?"

Paul chuckled and said, "Try the apple Vodka…It's a nice flavor…It mixed well with my Jose Quervo and Jack Daniels. I'm going for Tequila Rose next."

After downing another 15 shots of Apple Vodka, Paul and Dave peeled themselves off the bar stools and noticed the bachelor party was slowly breaking up…

One, 15 minute drive later and it was 20 drunks walking through the lobby of the hotel trying to act like they weren't drunk. A few passed out in the lobby…a couple passed out in the elevators before they even reached their rooms…and quite a few passed out along the hallways that lead to their rooms…and some even passed out in hallways that didn't even lead to their rooms.

Paul made sure Dave got to his room safely…as he made his way to his and Stephanie's room.

Dave took a long hot shower before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleeping…knowing full well…his hang over was going to surpass everything in his life for the next few days…To say the very least.

Marisol heard about Paul being so drunk he had to lean against the wall to pee the morning after the bachelor party…Stephanie had kept her up on the passed out drunk situation in the hotel.

A few of the wrestlers had nearly been kicked out on the butts, well that is until Stephanie informed Hotel management that the passed out drunks worked for her father and had excuses for being passed out in the elevators, lobby and halls. They let it go.

Should be an interesting meeting next week before Monday Night Raw!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Intensely sober brown eyes scanned the huge meeting room...Finally falling on the one person who seemed to melt the heart of 'Evolutions' Animal.

Paul was sitting next to Dave and saw him watching Marisol laugh and giggle with Stephanie…A small smile played on Dave's lips as his inquiring mind was wondering what her and the Billion Dollar Assassin's wife were talking about over in the corner that had them both laughing so hard they had tears running down their cheeks.

Paul said, "Did you guys work things out yet?" Dave looked over at his best friend and said, "Not exactly…I was supposed to go over there Wednesday or Thursday…but between the hangover from the bachelor party and the need to survive my headache from the hangover of the bachelor party…I spent the majority of my two days off…In bed. I would have preferred it be with her…but an empty bed can be really sobering for anyone."

Paul chuckled a little and Dave said, "So exactly how pissed off is Vince about the 20 hung over wrestlers passed out in the hallways and elevators of the hotel?" Paul rolled his eyes and said, "You'd be surprised about how understanding he can be…but you'd also be surprised about how pissed off he got when he found out that more than half never made it to their rooms and were nearly tossed from the hotel for passing out in the stairwells, elevators and hallways…the ones he was really pissed at were the ones who passed out in the lobby."

Dave cringed and said, "Okay…I'm officially thankful we both made it to the hotel and in bed so we don't lose whatever is left of our asses today…You know he's making everyone wait, cause the longer the wait the more torturous it is on the guys who know they're in trouble." Paul smirked and said, "Of course…and believe me…you'll love the show…so pay attention and keep your mouth shut."

Marisol looked over and saw Paul and Dave debating something…she wasn't close enough to hear it when Stephanie nudged her and said, "Their probably talking about how pissed dad was about that stupid bachelor party. He's going to walk in quiet, scream a lot and then leave them living in fear of losing their jobs tonight…But he's not really firing any of them…He knows how bachelor parties can get out of hand."

Marisol laughed and said, "He just wants to put the fear of God into them right?" Steph laughed and said, "Of course!" Marisol looked up and saw Dave watching her…She smiled and threw a wink at him…And his mouth broke out into a full smile…It was very nice…and Marisol completely melted into the chair she had been currently occupying.

Vince walked into the meeting room 45 minutes before Monday Night Raw was to start and started yelling at the top of his lungs…Stephanie, Marisol, Paul and Dave were all visibly cringing at the sound Vince's voice made when he yelled with that much force. At one point Marisol was pretty sure the lights hanging from the ceiling were swaying from the force of Vince's extremely pissed off voice.

When the meeting was finally finished…Marisol's nerves were all on end…She really couldn't take anyone yelling like that…whether it be directed towards her or someone else. Vince saw she was visibly shaken and after the meeting gave her a soft hug and thanked her for bearing with his brashness. She smiled slightly and said, "No problem."

As Marisol walked towards her office she was looking at the ground and accidentally bumped into someone…she looked up and it was Dave. He had grabbed her arms before she could fall back on her butt. Dave could feel her shaking and said, "Are you okay baby?" Marisol physically calmed when she heard his smooth deep voice and smiled softly and said, "Yea…You know how I get with Vince's supposed to be pissed off speeches…I can't take all that yelling."

Dave said, "Of course…You're nerves can't handle that…Look…I'm sorry for not making it to the house on my days off." Marisol giggled and said, "It's quite alright…From what I heard you needed the 48 hours to recuperate from the hangover you got at the bachelor party…How drunk were you?" Dave made a face and laughed and said, "Believe me…You don't want to know…Let's just say…I haven't gotten that drunk since our first fight."

Marisol busted out laughing…Dave wasn't a big drinker and she knew it…every once in a while he'd let it all hang out and go for broke…and the last time he'd been truly shit faced was the very first fight they'd ever had…he'd gotten drunk and was found trying to swim in a shower…Yes…A 6'6" 318 lb man, laying down in the bath tub in a hotel room on his stomach trying to swim.

Got that great visual yet?

Dave said, "I'll make it up to you…promise…I gotta go get ready to throw Paul through a table." Marisol pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly and said, "Be careful." As she continued to her office.

Dave loved the way her kisses would linger on his lips for hours. Later that night as he was laying in bed trying to fall asleep…he could still feel her lips on his…But that was the way her kisses affected him. Every time she would kiss him…he could still feel it a few hours later. No matter how many time he touched his mouth, brushed his teeth, smiled…and when he was thinking he'd pull on his bottom lip or his soul patch…if she kissed him before any of that he could still feel it hours later.

Dave fell asleep with sweet dreams of his wife's kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dave stood in the middle of the ring holding the Heavy Weight Championship belt over his head. He hit all 4 corners as the fans in the Staples Center in LA went complete crazy. The WrestleMania 21 sign shining bright over his head.

Marisol watched as her heart soared for her husband. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she witness the priceless moment. Stephanie threw her arm around Marisol's shoulders and said, "You're not supposed to be crying honey…You're supposed to be happy for him."

Marisol threw a smile towards her friend and said, "I am happy for him…Believe me." Paul had come back and Marisol had already hugged him…she was just waiting for Dave. She walked back and was delivering a few scripts for the following evening for Monday Night Raw.

Once Marisol finished…she smiled softly as she knocked on the door marked 'Batista'…From the other side of the door Dave's voice said, "C'mon in." Marisol opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Dave hadn't even showered yet and was still covered in sweat. He was standing in front of the chair staring down at his belt…The guys in the back had already screwed his name plate onto the belt. Dave looked up from the belt only to stare back at the face of his loving wife…Whom he could tell had been crying.

Marisol couldn't even say anything to him…He smiled his strong smile for her and she crumbled as she walked over and threw her arms around his neck and he dropped the belt on the chair as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in the side of his neck and he felt her crying again. Dave rubbed her back as he tried to calm her.

Marisol said, "I'm so proud of you…I couldn't possibly be any more proud of you. I knew what was going to happen…but I didn't realize I was going to feel so strongly about it…I'm so happy for you right now." Dave said, "C'mon Mari, calm down baby…I know how you feel…I feel the same exact way…but you know I can't take you crying like this baby."

Marisol looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry…I don't mean to cry honest…I just can't get all my feeling out." Dave said, "It's okay baby…I just don't want you to lean against me too much or you're gonna stink…I haven't showered yet." Marisol giggled as she tightened her arms around her husband and said, "I don't care. You could be drenched in sweat and it wouldn't bother me a bit."

Dave smirked down at his wife and said, "I'll have to remember that some time." Marisol blushed a little and said, "You do that."

Dave said, "By the way…I still haven't made it to the house so we could talk…is there any way I can convince you to come see me?" Marisol smiled softly and said, "Sure…I just figured you've been busy…That's why I haven't pressed the issue…When should I come?"

Dave thought about it and said, "Just pick a day and come over…You don't have to call or anything…just show up." Marisol nodded her head in agreement…She leaned up and brushed his lips with a soft kiss and said, "I'll see ya then champ."

Dave didn't miss the wink as she turned and left the room. He couldn't wait to talk with her…He was really ready to come home considering he never wanted to leave in the first place…He'd been living in that apartment for 4 months now and it was EXTREMELY lonely without the one person he loved more than life itself…his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marisol pulled into the parking lot of her husband's apartment building. She walked through the gate and went up to his apartment on the fourth floor and found his number and knocked on the door. She was about to leave when the door opened and Dave was standing in front of her in shorts and a muscle shirt…drenched in sweat…

Oh dear…There is a God in Heaven…He'd been working out…She loved to watch him sweat.

Marisol smiled softly and said, "I can come back at a better time." Dave smiled as he wiped his face; chest, arms and back of his neck off and said, "Nah, C'mon in baby." Dave held the door open for her and she walked in. Dave led the way down the hall to the kitchen that was in the back of the apartment near his bedroom. Marisol hopped up on the counter as Dave offered her a bottle of water.

Dave watched as her long legs crossed in front of him. He was just about to throw her on the kitchen floor and have his way with her, she had on a little denim dress, that barely came to her mid-thigh and her denim knee high boots with the 3 inch heels on them. He loved it when she wore those damn knee high boots, she had them in every color and a dress to go with all of them. His hands couldn't stop touching her thighs when she wore dresses and those damn boots.

Marisol cleared her throat and said, "So what did you wanna talk about?" Dave smirked and said, "I know I had a topic fresh in my mind, but once you walked in that door with a dress on…I can't get my mind off your legs." Marisol laughed as she grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him over to her. She had just been waiting for him to say something…she'd been watching him stare at her legs.

She laid his hand on her leg and said, "Yea…Well I'm pretty sure you're teasing me with the sweaty look." Dave's smirk deepened as she said, "Well I do know how you like the sweaty look." Dave watched as his wife's erotic side started kicking in…she let her index finger slide down the side of his face, letting his sweat collect on her finger tip and he watched as she licked her finger with her pink tongue.

Dave couldn't wait any longer as he cupped her face and gave her the kiss of her life. He'd missed her lips, tongue everything about her and her body and the way she lit his mind, body and soul on fire.

He then scooped her up and carried her to the bed, and angled his body over hers. There was nothing light about his kisses. He took her mouth with his, and put his hand behind her head, raising her up further to have better access. He heard her sigh, and her arms wrapped up around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and prodded hers to mate with his own. He held her bottom lip between his and nipped at it.

Dave heard her breath catch and decided to go a little further. He removed his hand from her waist and slid it up her flat stomach slowly. He heard Marisol gasp, and stopped, "Are you okay?" He asked, "Do you want me to stop?" Marisol smiled at him, and shook her head, "Please don't." So he continued his journey up her taut stomach until he reached her breast, and finally he touched his wife for the first time, in a long time. Marisol let a whimper escape her. It was the first time she'd ever been touched that way by Dave in a long time and it was almost more than she could take.

She'd missed his intimate touches so much. Every time he touched her like that she'd forget what she was thinking about and only think of him and what he was doing to her.

He kneaded her flesh and crashed his mouth against hers as he did. He traced his lips down to her shoulder and then noticed the slight evidence of a scar at her neck. He lightly trailed his lips over it. He felt Marisol reach up and run her fingers over his hair.

"I love you." She whispered. Smiling, she reached up, and did something she'd wanted to do for a while now. And now she had the right to. She trailed her fingertips over his sculpted stomach. She watched as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She could see his jaw muscle clenching as if he were holding onto his last bit of control. She clutched onto the waistband of his boxers and tugged at them. Dave groaned and took her hands in his and pulled the boxers off with her help. Then he reached down and cupped her bottom in his hands and pressed himself against her. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic moan from deep in Marisol's throat, and he couldn't wait much longer.

"Dave…" She whispered in ecstasy as he pulled the straps of her dress down and slid the dress down her body and completely off. He looked at his wife and smiled, "You are absolutely breathtaking." He whispered huskily. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then traced his lips down to her chest, and she gasped as he kissed her all over. He saw a dreamy haze come over her eyes and pulled her to him.

Marisol gazed at him with love. She had felt the excruciating pleasure she was experiencing now, but it had been so long since she had, she was afraid she'd never feel it again. But not lying there with him…she knew that the sensation was going to intensify. The feeling of his warm, rock-hard chest pressed against hers made her feel safe, like no harm would ever come to her. She was further surprised as Dave settled himself in the cradle of her hips, "Tell me if I start to hurt you." He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Marisol placed her hand on his cheek, she knew that he knew she hadn't had sex in quite a while…since they'd split. Dave was being sweet by trying to take it easy with her…but she knew he really wanted to rip her apart…he was an animal in bed when they'd gone for long periods of time without sex…and the last four months had been the longest. She kissed his neck and trailed her lips down to his muscled shoulder. She heard Dave groan softly and he began to claim her body as his once again. Marisol whimpered at this sensation and soon cried out.

"Are you…okay?" Dave spoke slowly, trying to hold on to his self control.

"I'm okay." She whispered. In all honesty, it _was_ beginning to hurt, but it was worth it, "Please…don't stop." Dave nodded, placing a kiss to her chin, "I…love you." He grimaced as he tried to control himself. Finally, the union was complete and Dave stayed still for a moment to give Marisol a chance to adjust. To his surprise, Marisol raised her hips by instinct and human nature and drove him to the brink of his sanity.

"Mari…" He moaned her name, "Oh God, Marisol." He anchored her head back and planted his mouth on hers as he began to thrust into her slowly, and began to build up speed as his passion grew. He smiled down at her when he heard her softly whimper. It gave him pleasure to know that he was giving _her_ pleasure. Her hands ran up his back and back down, causing his thrusts to become frenzied.

"Dave…slow…down…" She cried, "I want this…to last forever…" She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said, "You feel…so…good." He kissed the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her shifting over and the next thing he knew she was straddling him! She slowed the pace and bent down pressing her lips to his chest.

"Mari…" He rasped out. She was killing him! He grasped her slim hips with his large hands and held her in place as he thrusted more deeply into her. Marisol through her head back and cried out loudly as she neared her climax, "Dave!" She cried in a half sob, half moan. She saw Dave clench his eyes shut as he reached his climax and emptied into her. She reached hers a second later and braced her hands against his chest, not noticing that she was digging her nails into him. He let a semi-growl out and pulled her against him, still inside her. She cuddled up to him, breathless and satisfied.

"I…love you." She breathed out, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you more." He stroked her back and brushed a now dampened curl away from her face. As they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning when Dave woke up…she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dave lay in the middle of the bed…staring at the ceiling since he'd woken up.

Dave wasn't really all that shocked about Marisol leaving…He had a feeling history would repeat itself. They'd slept together on their first date and Marisol bolted the morning after…She was worried Dave would think she was a slut or something and he had to track her down and re-assure her, he'd NEVER think of her like that in any way or at any time.

Last night had been the first time they'd made love since they'd decided on the split. Dave should've known she'd react this way…He didn't want to lose her…She was the most important thing in his life and had been since they'd gotten married.

Dave wanted so much for her to just ask him to come home…He wouldn't even have to think about it for 2 seconds…Hell he wouldn't have to think about it at all…Just having her come up and ask would be more than he's ever expect her to ask him…He'd probably bawl like a baby first and then say yes. He swore to himself he could be moved back into the house within 3 minutes of being asked.

Dave turned over on his side, burying his face in the pillow she'd occupied the night before…he could still smell her shampoo all over it…Dove…She used Dove shampoo. It was always a wonderful scent on her. She used the soap and body wash, deodorant, Shampoo conditioner. Everything about her smelled like a Dove product.

Meanwhile, Marisol was laying in bed at the house…She couldn't even bring herself to refer to it as their house and not even her house…It had been reduced to just the house. She couldn't believe she'd actually left Dave sleeping in bed alone. She'd taken a shower when she got home and now she couldn't pull herself to get out of bed.

Marisol could feel the familiar ache between her thighs…A feeling she always got after having made love with Dave. He wasn't exactly a small guy. It was a feeling she loved feeling the morning after…usually…this morning it was definitely an un-easy feeling. She just wished she hadn't freaked out this morning and left him to wake up to an empty bed. She felt so guilty right now…she didn't know what to do.

As she stared at her wedding bands, she finally let sleep take over her body.

Dave ended up spending the rest of the day in bed…not realizing his wife, who was 3 miles out of town, was doing the same as him. He to let sleep take over his body as he was staring at his wedding band.

Could two other people be more perfect for each other?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Paul looked across the gym at Dave…He'd been working out silently for the last 2 hours…and not a word had been said to anyone. He looked focused and determined. More importantly it had been two weeks since Paul had gotten more than 10 words out of the big man…He knew what had happened between him and Marisol the day she went to see him at his apartment.

After Dave had told Paul what had happened, he'd not said another word to anyone, unless it was in the ring. Paul decided he really needed to do something to either help them get their acts together, or put each other out of their miseries.

Paul walked down the hall looking for the right office, the name on the door told him he was near the right office, as he brought his hand up and knocked on the door. Marisol's familiar voice said, "C'mon in." Paul walked in and closed the door behind him."

Marisol looked up from her desk and said, "Hey Paul what can I do for you?" He smiled and said, "You can stop doing whatever it is you're doing and walk your happy ass down to that gym and talk to your husband god damn it."

The look on Marisol's face went from somewhat of a smile of seeing her friend, to a look of anger as she stood up and stared Paul in the eyes as she leaned over resting her hands on her desk.

Marisol said, "Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to Paul?" Paul placed his hands on his hips and said, "A selfish little bitch that can't put anyone but herself first." Paul watched as Mari walked around the desk and up to him, he towered over her by a good ½ foot. Mari glared at Paul.

Before Paul knew what was happening, he felt the sting in his cheek; he never saw her hand coming to slap him. And the bright red hand print on the side of his face was enough of a reminder that he'd just pissed off a woman who was having enough problems in her life to not have someone try to help the situation.

The next Paul knew Marisol was cussing, ranting and raving, and he was suddenly being shoved around by a 5'9" 125 lbs woman with a fiery temper…A few minutes of being shoved around and Paul found himself standing on the other side of the door frame to Marisol's office as the door came slamming closed 3 inches from his face. She nearly flattened him with the damn door.

Paul smirked and knew now she'd go yell at Dave for having a friend of theirs try to come talk with her. Hey he never said his plan was brilliant…he was only trying to get them to talk…Arguing is a form of conversation…so what the hell…Might as well try it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It took 3 more run in's with Paul before Marisol got pissed off enough to go to Dave about his stupid friends staying out of their business.

Dave was sitting in his apartment, wishing he had the guts to get in his car and drive over to the house…he was at the breaking point…He wanted his wife back…and he wanted her back NOW! He wasn't being possessive, he just missed her terribly. Dave was pulled from his thoughts as a knock came on the front door.

Dave pulled himself from the couch and walked over to the door and pulled it open and was shocked to see his wife standing on the other side. But she looked pissed…What must've happened? She never got mad for nothing. Dave said, "C'mon in." Marisol rolled her eyes and walked past Dave with an attitude.

Dave furrowed his brow at his wife…he couldn't help but smirk, even pissed off she was beautiful. Dave said, "What's up your ass?" He loved getting under her skin as she turned around and said, "You! Stop telling your stupid friends to come to my office and pester me during house shows and Raw!"

Dave was taken aback by her outburst and held his hands up in defense and said, "Whoa! Tell me whose been fuckin with you first, because I never told anyone to bug you." Marisol was annoyed and aggravated and said, "Paul! I've had 4 run in's with him, and each have him telling me how to deal with our marriage and ending with him calling me a bitch, which I've had just about enough of that shit!"

Dave saw red and said, "WHAT! I told him to just leave you alone and we'd work this out on our own." Marisol said, "I don't know…I don't care…Just make him leave me alone. I already slapped him once already for calling me a bitch…any more physicality and one of us is going to get hurt and I guarantee it won't be me."

Dave chuckled and said, "I love it when you get feisty like that…It's so cute." Marisol cracked a smile and said, "Stop it! I'm trying to be mean and serious and you're calling me cute." Dave chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and said, "I'd call you more baby, but I'm afraid for my life now…I can't believe you hit Paul and he didn't say anything to me."

Dave felt Marisol tense in his arms and said, "What's wrong baby?" Dave looked in Mari eyes and noticed her tone had gone from pissed to happy to…he wasn't sure…he could've sworn she looked scared. She turned from him and walked over to the window and looked out.

Dave watched as her hand came up and touched the cool pane of glass with her finger tips. Dave walked up behind her and said, "What is it…It's about that night here isn't it?" Marisol just nodded. Dave sighed heavily and said, "I hope I wasn't too pushy…I didn't hurt you did I?" Marisol said, "Oh God no…You've never hurt me." Dave didn't miss the crack in her voice.

Marisol rested her forehead against the window and said, "But I can't imagine what I've done to you…I know this split wasn't our idea that we took it from a stranger…and when I suggested the therapist maybe right, I saw the look in your eyes, and still went ahead as planned. I was going to spend 6 months away from you…casual talking was no biggie, but then I came over that day and one thing led to another and it felt so wonderful being with you again…I felt like I was home and I wasn't even in our house…and that kind of scared me…If I felt at home in a foreign place…how comfortable had you gotten to living with out me…"

Marisol turned to face Dave and continued, "I mean what if I came back in 6 months and asked you to move back in and you said no…what if you asked for a divorce because you'd liked it better on your own or you'd met someone and had fallen out of love with me…What was I going to do then…Because in all honesty, I didn't know what, I was going to do without you in my life."

Dave caressed Marisol's cheek and said, "That would never happen! Mari…You're it for me…There will never be anyone else for me. Not in this life…not ever. I asked you to marry me because I loved you and absolutely could not get enough of you being in my life…and it's ALWAYS going to be that way…You don't have to be scared of me…I promise."

Marisol touched Dave's forearms and said, "I'm not scared of you…I'm scared of us…What will happen to us, if the same thing that tore us apart is the same thing that brings us back together for all the wrong reasons." Dave brushed Mari's cheek with the back of his hand and said, "What are you talking about babe? We split because we were fighting about you not being able to get pregnant."

Marisol looked down at the ground and then up into his eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks and said, "I'm pregnant…I want you to come home and stay with me forever." Dave blinked a few times digesting what his wife had just said…he looked down and looked back up into her beautiful face and tears silently slid down his cheeks.

Marisol half laughed as she brought her hands up and wiped his tears with the sleeve of her shirt, and said, "Awww Baby." Dave couldn't say anything he just lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where he closed the door and laid her on the bed…he crawled up and lifted her shirt and laid his head on her stomach and just listened…

They finally knew everything was going to be alright as long as they stayed together forever.

The End


End file.
